A Choice
by dayuta
Summary: Ketika harus memilih salah satu dari dua hal yang sangat berharga bagi Sasuke. Ketika itu pula ia harus kehilangan. Pilihan tidak selalu benar, manusia tidak pernah tahu keputusan yang dipilihnya akan menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan atau keputusasaan di masa depannya./TWO-SHOT/Mind to RnR?
**Naruto**

 **M** **asashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke U. & Hinata H.**

 **AU, Misstypo(s), OOC, CrackPairing, etc.**

 **T**

 **.**

 **Warning!** **Don't like don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Choice**

 **Dayuta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Memory**

* * *

Sudah sekitar lima menit yang lalu, cangkir kecil berwarna putih bersih yang berisikan kopi susu panas itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Hinata hanya termangu melihat bulir air yang menguap mengeluarkan aroma bijih kopi yang menggoda, tapi ia tidak peduli. Suasana ditempat persinggahan pagi itu membuatnya tenggelam kembali pada kenangan yang dulu sempat hadir, dari seorang lelaki yang telah membuat dirinya tahu bagaimana perihnya rasa berjuang.

Lelaki yang selalu bilang padanya, _'Carilah lelaki lain Hinata.'_ Dengan ekspresi wajah tersenyum, tanpa melihat mata pucat lavender yang selalu setia menatapnya.

Masih bertanya-tanya sampai sekarang, bagaimana kabar lelaki itu? Hinata sendiri tidak menyangka sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu dengannya, empat tahun yang lalu, tanpa perpisahan, tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun.

Rasa rindu pun masih berkatup-katup seperti air mendidih, mungkin karena perpisahan mereka tidak meninggalkan kenangan sedikitpun. Empat tahun itu tidak sebentar, dan Hinata belum melupakannya sedikitpun. Berbicara tentang perasaan gadis itu sekarang ini, masih sama, tetap mencintai lelaki dingin itu. Bukan orang yang ingin selalu terjebak di masa lalu. Berulang kali Hinata mencoba untuk mencintai oranglain, menerima perasaan oranglain tapi tetap saja, dimana dan kapan saja, sosok itu selalu menjadi bayang-bayang di bola matanya.

Bosan sekali, Hinata terkadang lelah karena sosok itu sering sekali tiba-tiba muncul ketika ia berpikir ditempat yang tenang, sendirian. Karena dulu, sepenggal kenangan mereka habiskan ditempat yang tenang seperti cafe yang sekarang Hinata singgahi ini, berdua. Mungkin karena itu, ia kembali mengingatnya tanpa sengaja.

(Kriingg...Kriinngg)

"Moshi-moshi."

"Hinata, kau dimana?"

"Aku di cafe coffe Lizt, kau dimana?"

"A-aku terjebak salju, tunggu sebentar lagi Hinata."

"Ya..ya..jangan lama-lama, jika tidak ketika kau datang kesini kau hanya akan menemukan secangkir kopi yang tergeletak sendiri tanpa ada orang yang meminumnya."

"Oh Tuhan...Maafkan aku Hinata. Aku tidak tahu jika pagi ini ada badai salju. Tunggulah sebentar lagi, akan kuusahakan datang secepatnya."

"Baiklah."

Tutttt..

Baru sadar, setengah jam Hinata habiskan menunggu seorang wanita yang berjanji padanya untuk bertemu di cafe itu. Ternyata tenggelam dengan pikiran membuang waktu ya? Waktu yang ia gunakan setengah jam tadi ternyata hanya untuk mengenang, mengingat kenangan tentang, ahh...lagi-lagi lelaki itu.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, padahal baru saja kaki jenjang itu ingin beranjak dari kursi hangat yang ia duduki, akhirnya wanita yang ditunggunya telah datang. Hinata menatap wanita itu dari atas sampai bawah, bukan bermaksud ingin menelanjangi tapi ia sedikit risih melihat penampilan temannya seperti orang yang baru saja bangun tidur.

"Penampilanmu hari ini buruk sekali, Sakura." Hinata menatap sembari menyunggingkan senyum mengejek.

Wanita yang Hinata panggil Sakura, dengan wajah cemberut menarik kursi didepan Hinata itu dengan emosi.

"Masih saja kau sempat mengejekku seperti itu Hinata, Kau jahat sekali."

"Hei..bukankah kau juga jahat? Membiarkan temanmu ini menunggu lebih dari setengah jam di cafe sunyi seperti ini, sendirian. Padahal kau yang mengajakku lalu kenapa akhirnya aku yang disini menunggumu."

Sakura bungkam. Perkataan Hinata terlalu pedas hingga ia tidak bisa membalasnya. Masa bodoh, ia lebih mementingkan penampilannya yang sekarang ini terlihat berantakkan. Salahkan saja kepada badai salju yang tiba-tiba datang membuat mobilnya berpindah posisi.

"Lain kali aku akan menonton terlebih dahulu berita ramalan cuaca di televisi." Sakura mengenduskan nafas.

Hinata terkekeh, "Aku tidak yakin, karena biasanya kau selalu bangun kesiangan."

"What the fuck?" Sakura menatap tajam Hinata, menahan emosi.

Wanita berambut indigo itu bukannya takut, ia malah tertawa melihat respon Sakura. "Hentikan Sakura, kau malah terlihat lucu."

"Kau memang aneh Hinata." Sakura mengernyitkan alis, hal yang sudah biasa ia alami ketika bersama Hinata.

"Memang aneh. Mungkin karena sikap anehku inilah ia meninggalkanku."

Dari sudut luar cafe, pemandangan indah tersuguh dibalik etalase kaca yang tembus pandang. Butir salju yang jatuh dari langit seakan menari, mengikuti arus angin pagi hari di musim dingin saat itu. Hinata memandang ke luar, pembicaraan mereka menjadi hening. Mata amethyst itu terlihat ambigu, tidak bisa ditebak apa yang sedang ia lihat. Entah salju, ataupun hiruk pikuk orang-orang yang kebetulan sedang lewat di depan cafe. Sakura masih memandang Hinata, lembut.

"Kau masih belum melupakannya?"

Sakura yakin mungkin pertanyaannya kini, akan membuat lubang yang ada di hati Hinata terbuka kembali.

Pandangan itu semakin melemah.

"Entahlah."

Cangkir yang berisikan kopi susu itu berayun ditangan kanannya. Hinata sengaja menyibukkan diri.

Sakura tahu itu cara yang Hinata lakukan agar dirinya tidak tegang.

"Kau selalu saja terpaku pada satu hal Hinata, masih banyak hal lain yang lebih penting." Celoteh Sakura.

"Tidak bisa."

Sakura mengernyitkan kembali kedua alisnya. "Apa yang kau maksud?"

Hinata mengenduskan napas. Cangkir itu ia taruh kembali keatas meja.

"Aku sudah berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan hal yang membuatku tertarik. Mulai dari mendalami dunia Fotografi, bekerja paruh waktu, tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa melupakannya Sakura."

Terdiam sejenak. Hinata larut dalam pemikirannya. Sambil kedua telapak tangannya terpaut, menciptakan kehangatan. Tubuhnya mulai kedinginan.

"Dan juga...semua hal yang berhubungan dengannya. Mulai dari kontak, email, sosial medianya pun aku hapus. Bahkan barang yang berhubungan dengannya, sudah ku buang tanpa jejak."

"Lalu?" Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu terlihat masih belum mengerti.

"Apapun yang sudah aku lakukan, hanya terlihat seperti sia-sia Sakura."

Sakura terdiam.

Sama seperti salah satu novel yang pernah Sakura baca, tokoh utama novel itu mengalami hal yang sama seperti Hinata. Kesimpulan yang ia dapat, bahwa sekarang ia tahu jika rasa sayang Hinata kepada Sasuke sangat besar. Dan itulah akibatnya, ia juga akan mengalami rasa sakit yang sama.

"Kau terlalu terpaku padanya Hinata. Kau mencintainya terlalu berlebihan." ungkap Sakura.

Dan respon Hinata hanya satu, bibir ranum itu tersenyum.

Senyum yang menandakan bahwa semua yang Sakura katakan adalah benar adanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau putus lagi dengan seorang gadis?"

Sasuke menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sudah ku bilang, jangan terima mereka jika kau tak menginginkannya Sasuke."

Pria itu memijit keningnya. Tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak merasa terganggu Naruto." Jawab Sasuke enteng. Wajah itu masih datar, dengan mata yang sibuk melihat deretan kalimat didalam buku yang tengah ia baca.

Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Lalu kenapa kau memutuskannya jika kau merasa tidak terganggu?"

"Aku tidak memiliki hubungan khusus dengan wanita itu."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, terkejut. Tapi ia telah menyimpulkan semuanya, kejadian tadi. Kejadian dimana Sasuke dengan seorang gadis berambut merah sedang bertengkar. Gadis itu tengah menahan tangis bercampur emosi. Bukankah jelas sekali itu adalah pertengkaran sepasang kekasih?

"Bukankah gadis itu adalah kekasihmu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. Ia semakin terlihat kebingungan.

"Bukan."

"Aku sering melihatmu pergi berdua dengan gadis itu. Ia menempel terus padamu. Dan kau dengan entengnya menganggap bahwa ia bukan kekasihmu Sasuke?"

Bukkkk.

Buku itu terhempas ringan di atas meja oleh si pemilik.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik Naruto. Dia bukan KEKASIHKU."

"K-kauuuu!"

Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduk. Rasa sabar itu sudah memucak. Tangannya kanannya terkepal erat, dengan tangan kiri yang juga sedang memegang erat kerah baju Sasuke.

"Cukup Sasuke hentikan semuanya. Seberapa banyak wanita yang ingin kau permainkan hah? Apa kau tidak ingat akibat dari sikapmu inilah Hinata hampir kehilangan nyawanya!"

Sasuke terdiam.

Onyx itu melebar.

"Kenapa kau membicarakan wanita itu?" Sasuke melepas genggaman erat tangan kiri Naruto yang membuat kusut kerah bajunya.

Nasi telah menjadi bubur, seperti itulah kehidupan. Dimana apa yang telah kau lakukan tidak akan pernah bisa kau ulang kembali. Waktu tidak pernah bisa mundur, ia selalu bergerak maju. Naruto hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana penyesalan yang Sasuke rasakan.

"Jangan pernah kau mengungkit tentang wanita itu jika kau tidak tahu apa-apa Naruto."

Naruto kembali duduk. Tatapan mata itu terlihat sendu.

"Aku tahu segalanya Sasuke˗˗"

"Aku selalu tahu segalanya tentang gadis itu...semua"

Nada itu semakin melemah.

"Karena aku menyimpan perasaan pada Hinata yang selalu melihatmu, Sasuke."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Moshi-moshi, lama nih sya gak muncul di dunia ffn. Hmmmm, jadi agak canggung deh hehe :v

Gomen ya mina, fanfic yang sebelum-sebelumnya belum di update lagi. RL sibuk sekali :"

Tapi ntar saya usahain deh sedikit demi sedikit ntar fic yang lain di update chapternya.

Fic yang ini buat penasaran gak kira-kira? Ini fic saya rencanakan two-shoot.

Jadi, ada hubungan apa sasuke dengan hinata?

Kenapa Hinata hampir kehilangan nyawanya karena Sasuke?

Jadi Naruto menyukai Hinata?

Mengapa Sasuke acuh terhadap Hinata?

Semua itu bakal terpecahkan dichapter terakhir ya mina, chapter 2 nanti. Jadi tunggu aja~

Selamat menikmati membacanya, semoga suka #abaikan :"

Hmmm, ada yg lagi nunggu teach me sama style passion kah ya? xD hehe ntar sya usahain update :))

Ayok ramaikan archive Sasuhina 3 3 3

Jangan lupa review! xD


End file.
